Because We are Friend
by Sevirel Reshi Dashi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pelajar SMA Konoha yang terlihat berandalan karena rambutnya yang berwarna kuning dan berantakan. Seperti biasa yang terjadi pada kebanyakan pelajar, ia mengalami jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Lalu, mampukah ia menyatakan perasaannya?


**Because We are Friend**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Action, Drama, Romance, Friendship, School of Life, and Slice of Comedy

Rate : M

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pelajar SMA Konoha yang terlihat berandalan karena rambutnya yang berwarna kuning dan berantakan. Seperti biasa yang terjadi pada kebanyakan pelajar, ia mengalami jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Lalu, mampukah ia menyatakan perasaannya?

Warning : Maybe Monoton, Mungkin Gak Menarik, and OoC.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca 😊

.

.

.

 **Naruto PoV**

Yosh, Minna-san. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah seorang pelajar SMA, tepatnya SMA Konoha. Seperti kebanyakan pelajar lain yang tengah jatuh cinta, aku pun juga mengalaminya. Ada seseorang yang sangat kucintai saat ini, ia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan potongan gaya hime dan sepasang bola mata berwarna putih lavender. Sejak kelas 1 aku menyukainya, oh iya sekarang ini aku kelas 2 lebih tepatnya kelas 2-A, sedangkan dia kelas 2-B.

Semua berawal ketika aku melihat ia pulang sendirian dan aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Bukannya aku ini penguntit hanya saja aku takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap teman satu sekolah. Ketika ia masuk kesebuah lorong yang agak gelap aku mulai was-was karena takut ada apa-apa dengannya dan akupun mengikutinya. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, tak tahu berapa langkah kami berjalan di lorong yang sedang kumasuki ini, seperti tidak ada ujungnya saja. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat ia belok ke kiri dan aku ingin belok ke kiri juga tetapi kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang di tempat Hinata berbelok tadi. Langsung saja aku sembunyi dibalik tembok sebelum belokan tadi dan aku melihat terdapat beberapa laki-laki yang tampangnya seperti preman.

Dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka berucap "Hei hei lihat apa yang kita dapatkan disini. Seorang gadis yang cukup cantik untuk kita pakai sebagai mainan. Khe khe khe", aku yang mendengarnya langsung menggeram marah tetapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya terlihat menunduk dan tak terlihat wajahnya karena memang sekarang ia membelakangiku. Aku langsung berlari menuju kesana ke tempat mereka dan Hinata berada, kemudian aku mengambil posisi membelakangi Hinata pertanda aku sedang melindunginya dari para laki-laki br*ngs*k itu. Dan orang yang berbicara tadi berkata lagi, "Wah wah datang seorang pahlawan heh? Menarik sekali khe khe khe". Cih aku tak tahan lagi mendengar suara tertawanya jadi langsung saja aku berlari menuju mereka dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Bag Bug Bag Bug

Entah berapa kali aku melayangkan kedua kepalan tinjuku ini kepada mereka hingga akhirnya mereka semua pingsan akibat kuhajar habis-habisan. Setelah aku selesai menghajar mereka langsung saja aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Hinata baik-baik saja, tetapi sebelum aku menoleh sebuah hentakan yang kuyakin berasal dari kayu yang dipegang seseorang untuk memukulku. Aku pun terbaring pingsan, tak lama kemudian aku pun bangun dan yang dapat kulihat tepat setelah aku bangun adalah sebuah wajah seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah menangis. Kenapa sepertinya? Ya karena aku masih belum jelas melihat karena rasa pusing yang teramat pusing membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali kukejapkan mataku dan akhirnya aku pun bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ternyata yang sedang menangis dihadapanku saat ini adalah Hinata, dapat kulihat di kedua matanya sembab akibat kebanyakan menangis. Aku pun bertanya apa yang terjadi dan dia bilang kalau ada teman dari para preman itu sedang bersembunyi ketika aku menghajar mereka. Ketika yang bersembunyi tadi memukulku aku pun pingsan dan Hinata lah yang memukul orang yang memukulku tadi dengan tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Aku yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja sangat bahagia yang walaupun tubuhku saat ini sedang mengalami kesakitan akibat berkelahi tadi.

Hinata berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku yang melihat dia tersenyum langsung memalingkan muka karena kalau tidak dia akan melihat wajahku yang telah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kemudian aku pun bertanya kenapa dia kesini dan dia bilang kalau dia sedang mencari jalan pintas untuk lebih cepat sampai kerumahnya dan karena tidak tau jalan akhirnya dia berakhir di lorong tempat para preman tadi berkumpul.

Begitulah kejadiannya dan sampai saat ini aku belum menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut ditolak olehnya, yah walaupun kami seringkali berbicara malahan hampir setiap hari sejak kejadian itu, tetapi aku masih takut untuk menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku hanya sebagai teman tentunya itu akan jadi cinta sepihak. Dan kemudian kami tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan normal lagi. Ugh, ini membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Aku perlu saran 'darinya'.

 **Naruto PoV End**

 **Normal PoV**

Di Taman Sekolah

Di sebuah taman tepatnya di taman sekolah terlihat 2 orang laki-laki yang duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan untuk duduk (lah memang kursi untuk duduk -_-). Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius, terlihat dari kedua raut wajah mereka.

"Ne Sasuke jadi bagaimana?" ucap salah seorang yang duduk di bangku tadi yang berambut kuning acak-acakan yang kita tahu bernama Naruto.

"Hn," jawab seseorang yang ditanya tadi yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn?" ucap Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang masih memakai kata 'hn'.

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas.

"Oi Teme hn hn mu itu iya atau tidak sih?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal. Dan masih dijawab Sasuke, "Hn".

"Kuso Teme, kalau kau tidak mau menolongku lebih baik aku minta saran kepada yang lain saja." Ucap Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi tetapi Sasuke langsung berkata ...

"Hn, duduklah dulu Dobe. Aku hanya mengujimu saja, kalau kau begini saja tidak sabaran gimana kalau kau nanti menemaninya belanja. Kuberitahu kau satu hal kalau perempuan itu belanjanya pasti lama, sangaaat lama." Ucap Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto duduk dan Naruto pun duduk tetapi wajahnya kelihatan sebal.

"Ya ya, aku tahu aku ini tidak sabaran." Ucap Naruto yang mengakui kalau dirinya itu tidak sabaran. "Lagipula apa salahnya langsung saja kau beritahu aku? Aku tidak ingin dia direbut orang lain", ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak ada salahnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku hanya mengujimu. Dan menurutku atas pertanyaannya sebelumnya adalah ya, kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu di tempat pertama kali kau menyelamatkannya. Sebelumnya kau katakan dulu bahwa apakah dia masih ingat tentang tempat itu dan selanjutnya terserah padamu." Ucap Sasuke yang menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Begitulah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengungkapkannya hari ini sepulang sekolah.

"Arigatou Sasuke, kau memang temanku satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan hanya dibalas Sasuke, "Hn". Tetapi dia juga senang dan tersenyum yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto.

Yah memang Sasuke adalah teman Naruto satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan. Sasuke tidak peduli bagaimana tampang Naruto atau bahkan latar belakangnya, Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai teman bahkan sebagai keluarga karena Naruto lah yang menyadarkannya dari yang namanya balas dendam. Sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, saudara, dan keluarga yang ia punya, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman, saudara, dan juga keluarga.

Sepulang Sekolah

Terlihat 2 orang berbeda gender yang kita ketahui mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka tengah sedang bercanda sambil berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Di Lorong Tempat Naruto Menyelamatkan Hinata

"Ne Hinata apakah kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan kepada Hinata.

"Aku ingat Naruto, disini pada waktu itu kau menyelamatkanku dari para preman itu. Kau bagaikan pahlawan yang menyelamatkanku dari para penjahat yang akan menyakitiku. Tapi, mengapa kita kesini Naruto?" ucap Hinata sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi waktu dia kesini dulu dan menanyakan alasan kenapa mereka kesini.

"Melihatmu menangisiku waktu itu membuatku sangat senang. Senyummu membahagiakanku di saat aku sedang terluka. Dan hadirmu telah menyempurnakan hidupku, Hinata." Bukankah jawaban yang didapat Hinata melainkan kata-kata yang membuat pipinya memerah dan ia hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Aku kesini karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu Hinata." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Hinata melihatnya dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sehabis Naruto mengucapkannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto tapi entah mengapa itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tanpa sadar ia berkata ...

"Me-mengatakan apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang gugup.

"A-aku ... Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku begitu mencintaimu. Entah mengapa rasa di hati ini baru kuungkapkan sekarang padahal sejak kau menangis dan tersenyum kepadaku, aku sudah mencintaimu. Maka dari itu jadilah pacarku Hinata dan jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku nanti. Aku ingin kita selamanya bersama, aku tahu aku ini begitu egois, tapi aku begitu mencintaimu Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut dan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... A-aku ... Aku ... Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Ucapan Hinata diiringi air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, tetapi bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Dan ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto langsung menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Hinata, Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang mengikuti mereka dari sekolah tadi melihat mereka, tak dapat dilihat wajah dan raut wajahnya sekarang seperti apa karena terhalang oleh bayangan.

Naruto dan Hinata terus berpelukan, hingga tak terasa Hinata sudah tak menangis bahagia lagi. Dan kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang keluar dari garasi yang tertutup di lorong tersebut.

"Wah wah lihat apa yang kita dapatkan hari ini. Sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan khe khe khe. Tapi maaf tuan pahlawan karena kau telah dibohongi oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai itu, ha ha ha." Ucap salah seorang yang keluar dari garasi tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencoba bertanya kepada Hinata, akan tetapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Hinata mendorong tubuhnya hingga Naruto terjatuh karena terkejut apa yang dilakukan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Hinata, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Naruto yang masih dalam posisi terduduk akibat jatuh tadi.

"Gomen Naruto-kun." Bukan jawaban yang didapat Naruto tetapi kata-kata maaf dari Hinata yang masih menunduk dan mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

"Hi-Hinata," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Khe khe khe kau masuk perangkap bocah. Butuh waktu 1 tahun lebih agar kami bisa membalaskan perlakuanmu waktu itu. Dan saat inilah pembalasannya." Ucap laki-laki preman tadi dan mulai melayangkan tendangan ke perut Naruto yang masih terduduk tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedang menunduk.

Bug

Itulah suara akibat tendangan yang dilakukan preman tadi, Naruto yang menerima tendangan itu terpental ke arah tong sampah.

"Heeeh apakah kau sekarang lebih lemah dari waktu itu, wahai pahlawan. Khe khe khe." Ucap preman yang mengejeknya. Dan sekali lagi preman itu mencoba menendang Naruto akan tetapi bukan perut yang jadi sasarannya tetapi wajah.

...

Hening

Penyebab keheningan tersebut adalah seseorang yang menahan tendangan preman tadi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahan ketika kau dipukul tadi Naruto tapi aku lebih tidak tahan ketika kau hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa berbuat apapun. Itu membuatku muak, apakah begini sikap seorang laki-laki di depan seorang perempuan yang ia cintai?" ucap seseorang yang menahan tendangan preman tadi sambil melihat Naruto yang tengah berada di bawah pandangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke," bukan jawaban yang didapat orang tersebut melainkan kata-kata, yaitu sebuah nama yang Naruto ucapkan. Naruto terkejut karena yang sedang berdiri didepannya saat ini adalah teman yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Bangunlah dan kita selesaikan dulu yang disini!" ucap Sasuke yang membelakangi Naruto dan sesaat setelah itu Naruto pun berdiri.

"Hoy bocah jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" ucap preman tadi yang kesal karena tendangannya ditahan oleh kaki Sasuke.

Bug

"Argh!" teriak preman tadi karena tiba-tiba dipukul oleh Sasuke.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ayo Naruto kita cepat selesaikan ini!" Lanjut Sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto dan dibalas anggukan lemah olehnya.

"Kalian semua ayo hajar mereka berdua!" ucap preman tadi sambil menyuruh teman-temannya menghajar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke dikelilingi oleh 6 orang, sedangkan Hinata sudah menepi sedari tadi. 6 orang preman tadi langsung membagi menjadi 2 kelompok yang masing-masing 3 orang. 3 orang mengelilingi Naruto dan 3 orang mengelilingi Sasuke.

Syuuu

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan salah satu preman ke arah Naruto dan langsung ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto sedangkan tangan satunya melayangkan pukulan ke arah perut preman tadi.

Bruk

"Ugh," ucap preman yang terkena pukulan Naruto dan langsung jatuh tertunduk.

"Grr, sialan. Terima ini!" geram salah satu teman preman tadi dan langsung melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan berkali-kali ke arah Naruto tetapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah olehnya.

"Ugh, Agrh!" erangan preman tadi ketika Naruto memukul perutnya dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke dagunya dan seketika ia pingsan di tempat.

Kini tersisa 1 preman di hadapan Naruto, preman itu merupakan yang memukul Naruto sebelum Sasuke datang tadi.

Disisi lain Sasuke belum terlihat kecapaian sedangkan 3 orang preman yang mengepungnya itu terengah-engah.

"Grr, kurang ajar kau. Terima ini!" ucap salah satu preman itu yang ingin memukul Sasuke tetapi kemudian lutut Sasuke mengenainya lebih dulu dan dilanjutkan dengan pukulan Sasuke ke arah wajahnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri dan terakhir pukulan 2 kali ke arah perut preman itu yang kena telak.

"Ugh, Agrh, Hok! Ergh, Cough!" suara preman tadi yang langsung batuk berdarah dan terbaring di tempat.

2 orang preman yang melihat temannya seperti itu menggeram marah dan langsung maju ke arah Sasuke. 2 pukulan melayang ke arah wajah dan perut Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menangkap keduanya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung memberi tendangan ke perut salah satu preman yang berada di kanan dan tendangan ke kepala preman yang berada di kirinya.

Kedua preman itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi daerah yang ditendang tadi. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun bangkit dan melancarkan serangan berkali-kali ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menghindarinya dan kemudian menendang lutut keduanya hingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tidak Sasuke sia-siakan kesempatan ini dan langsung menendang kedua kepala preman tersebut sekaligus dan langsung pingsan seketika. Setelah itu Sasuke melihat Naruto dan 1 orang preman masih berdiri.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto, ia dan preman yang dihadapannya ini saling menatap dan kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah preman itu. Mencoba melayangkan tinju tetapi langsung dihindari oleh preman itu dan balik menyerang Naruto.

Bugh

Terkena serangan telak di wajahnya tak membuat Naruto gentar dan langsung balik memukul dan menendang lawannya. Bag Bug Bag Bug. Berkali-kali Naruto melayangkan pukulan sengaja membuat lawan yang ada di depannya ini supaya agar tidak ambruk lebih dulu dan kemudian tendangan menukik yang dilakukan Naruto ke atas kepala preman tadi hingga kepalanya membenam di tanah.

Hosh Hosh Hosh

Tarikan nafas kelelahan tak Naruto pedulikan, yang ia pedulikan saat ini ialah bertanya kepada Hinata apa maksud semua ini. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang-entahlah apa itu.

"Hinata," ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Hinata dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yah entahlah.

"Jelaskan maksud semua ini! Mengapa? Mengapa kau menjebakku? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? JAWAB AKU! Hiks~ hiks~ katakanlah Hinata! Aku mohon!" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, aku melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa Naruto. APAKAH KAU TAHU KALAU AKU SANGAT MEMBUTUHKAN UANG? ADIKKU SAAT INI BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT DAN TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBIAYAINYA. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah lama meninggal, menyisakan kami berdua yang hidup sebatang kara, hiks~ hiks~." Ucap Hinata yang juga mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"A-aku ... Hiks~ diberi tahu kalau aku bisa mendapatkan uang bila aku ke gang ini. Jadi ... Hiks~ aku kesini untuk mendapat uang itu dan membiayai pengobatan adikku. Tapi kau datang Naruto, kau yang datang tiba-tiba waktu itu membuatku sangat cemas. Seketika aku langsung memukulmu pada saat kau mau menoleh ke arahku waktu itu. Dan pada saat itu pemimpin mereka datang dan memberi sebuah tawaran untukku, hiks~." Lanjutnya tersedu-sedu.

"Awalnya mereka menginginkan tubuhku tetapi karena kau datang waktu itu dan menghajar mereka jadinya mereka menawarkanku untuk mempermainkan hatimu dan ketika kau sudah jatuh hati padaku mereka akan menghancurkan hatimu dan seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini, hiks~." Lanjut Hinata yang sudah mulai bisa megendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Lalu apa perasaan itu palsu? Apa yang semua kita lalui ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan? Apa kau memang mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto yang mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah yang semua kita lalui ini apakah palsu atau tidak. Yang pasti hati ini memang hanya untukmu, Naruto. Awalnya aku meragukan perasaan ini dan hanya berfokus untuk kesembuhan adikku saja, akan tetapi hari ini kau memeberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku dan memberitahukan alasannya. Dan hari ini terasa begitu damai hingga aku berpikir bahwa perasaan yang kurasakan selama ini memanglah perasaan cinta. Jadi aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang menjelaskan panjang lebar dan tersenyum sangat tulus di akhir katanya.

"Aku ... Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Ucap Naruto yang mulai memeluk Hinata dan Hinata membalas pelukannya.

"Gomen ... Gomen Naruto-kun. Hiks~ hiks~." Hinata yang mulai menangis sambil meminta maaf mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku mengerti. Dan untuk biaya kesembuhan adikku akan kucari. Aku janji,' ucap Naruto yang juga mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, hiks~. Arigatou," ucap Hinata berterima kasih dan mereka masih berpelukan untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian ...

"Ehem, ehem. Hoek~ hachuuu." Suara yang berada di dekat mereka berdua membuat mereka terkejut dan langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Sudah kalian bermesraannya? Sepertinya aku dilupakan yah disini." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar ucapan barusan langsung menjauh dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto pun mulai buka suara.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan kau yang akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Hinata jadi aku mengikuti kalian dari pulang sekolah hingga kesini. Melihat ada beberapa orang yang mulai keluar dari garasi itu aku ingin keluar tapi kutahan dulu hingga kau dipukuli seperti tadi, aku tidak tahan dengan itu jadi langsung saja aku menolongku." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar yang membuat Naruto hanya bisa bengong kenapa temannya ini bisa mengucapkan hal yang begitu panjang padahal ia irit bicara.

"Begitu, Arigatou Sasuke karena kau telah banyak membantuku selama ini." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Sasuke.

"Douitasimashte Naruto, aku membantumu kita adalah teman." Balas Sasuke yang juga tersenyum dan Hinata juga ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka.

Setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke mulai bekerja paruh waktu mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya berobat adik Hinata. Yah kini bertambah satu lagi teman dalam hidup Naruto yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada orang yang ia cintai dan pertemanan ia dan Sasuke mulai semakin erat. Ia sekarang terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia.

 **End.**

#Event_FNI_Friendship.


End file.
